rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:End of the Beginning/@comment-209.195.85.53-20160317072404
Okay, you know what? ENOUGH! I'm my computer starts acting up and turns off or restarts for whatever reason....................................well, I'm just gonna go to sleep, I guess. XP I'm just going to skip the 'Qrow lying, or telling the truth about Ozpin's status,' or 'Yang's development/conflicts (actually I want to talk about this soon)' topics, and talk about the morals/lessons/messages of RWBY V1-3, which I ABSOLUTELY LOVE! Warning: Long '(What'd you expect from me? lol) The morals?: Long ver. - Learn to appreciate and be thankful for all the peace, happiness, and friendship that you gain, especially before it is lost from you forever. Learning to overcome and cope with pain, and hope for a better tomorrow, or future. Short ver. - Life is a beautiful, cruel mistress (*cough**cough*'Salem), and we gotta keep learning and keeping moving forward.' A flower can wilt as quickly as it blossoms('something that I understood when I was young, as in 10-years old young.) *Sigh* Even after this lesson, there's no stopping trolls and greedy/prideful/childish whiners (note that I didn't say critics). The thing is guys,' a flower can wilt as quickly as it blossoms'. Ignoring the flaws of V1, the message and setup was clear and valid. Soooooooo many people focused on said flaws, not understanding RT's difficulties and limitations, and not even acknowledging the efforts of RT making this for us. Many of us didn't enjoy the peace and tranquility, and wanted a more darker theme and higher stakes, thinking we can handle it. Even with the major improvement with V2, people was still asked for more, and not enjoying what was given, or just felt dissappointed, feeling that V2 was overhyped, which it actually was, since V2 and V3 were suppose to be one Volume, or some are just downright disrespectful, sometimes even for the sake of being that childish. We finally get hit with the dark 'reality' in V3 that we've wanted for 3 years, and now we have dozens of fans drinking their own tears (and sins), regretting their wishes. Some even gone to the point where they genuinely say things like "That's bullsh*t," or "Villians were protected by plot armor," or "Heroes are not suppose to lose," etc. You know, I FREAKING HATE THE TERMS, "CLICHE," OR "PLOT ARMOR," AND SO ON. After watching Red vs. Blue Season 11-13, I know Rooster Teeth is capable writing past things that require little to no plot conviences. Also, guys, this may seem unfair, but it ain't 'bullsh*t' - its reality/life. The heroes (and villians) are far from gods! They are not invincible. We're not invincible! We're MORTAL BEINGS, just like the (fictional) characters in the show! We all can literally die anywhere, at anytime, by anyone/anything! Understably, we all are born and raised with different religion, morals, beliefs, and understanding from others, therefore some have more better understanding of what goes on in the world better than others. Even so, we shouldn't act like we know enough, and that we can move on through life without any worries. Even adult can make mistakes, and still have more to learn and understand. To summarize, we all must open up our minds more. We should stop dwelling on little or negative (or both) things, and learn to appreciate our lives, and work and strive to make our's and other's lives better. You can say this comment is unnecessary and overdramatic, but I feel like it's helpful. Also, believe it or not, even before RWBY started, this is a lesson I've learned '''the hard way when I was 9-10 years, '''and I honestly, I was glad to experience such pain (even if it scarred me), becuase it helped me learn how easy it is for us to get hurt, in more ways than just physical pain, and with that knowledge, I've learned to (more or less) cope with pain, and help other work through their conflicts, and tolerate those who didn't understand, and even mock those who dealt with pain. This comment is going to be overlooked, isn't it? Believe, this would've been '''way '''longer. lol Oh well. For those who read and replied my comment, thank you. Keep moving forward, guys. Let's hope for the best for Volume 4, or Season 2 - Volume 1. ^_^ - AL